Forgotten
by MissDiablo
Summary: Something is bothering Miranda, and Peggy and Declan can't find out what it is.
1. Running

Forgotten Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. The lyrics are from Avril Lavignes song "Forgotten".

* * *

The day was fast approaching. The day she dreaded. Her birthday. Every year at this day at this day, she became a year older, a year wiser. She had hated this day since she was nine years old, and realised that she could'nt play anymore. Her classmates at boarding school were out playing hide and seek, swinging in the swings and climbing the trees. But she could'nt. She had forgotten how to play, to have fun with friends.

Miranda sighed and looked away from the computer, away from the essay she was writing for school. The sun was shining outside the window. Declan and Peggy was supposed to pick her up from the library where she was studying. They were having lunch at some new restaurant that they had heard of. They had been doing this a lot lately, shutting her out, leaving her alone, forgotten. It was like she did'nt matter to them as much as she used to. They did'nt care about what she said anymore. She was aredy forgotten.

_I'm giving up on everything  
Because you mess me up  
Don't know how much you  
screwed it up  
You never listen  
That's just too bad_

Why should she be with them when they didnt want to be with her? She could manage without them. She **would **manage without them.

_Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me_

"This time, they are the ones that are going to be stood up" she thought while she gathered her books and belongings. "This time, they're gonna know what it feels like to be forgotten".

_Have you forgotten  
everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
You never got it  
Do you get it now?_

_Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It will never be the same  
We're so different now  
_

_I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again _

Have you forgotten  
everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
You never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Do you get it now?  
Have you forgotten  
everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
You never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Have you Forgotten?  
Do you forget it now?  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah

_

* * *

_

_TBC?_

_There's a little button right there, in the left corner, click it, review and make me really happy. Please? ;)_


	2. Searching

Forgotten Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you're really that interested in reading my disclaimer, you can look in the first chapter. The real one is there, hehe.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and dr Peggy Fowler was worried. Miranda was supposed to be here, at the library, now, but she was nowhere to be seen. While Declan went to ask a librarian if she had seen Miranda, Peggy got lost in her own thoughts.

She had been worried about Miranda for some time now. Miranda had seemed so lost the last time that she had seen her. She was very pale and Peggy could tell that Miranda had lost a lot of weight. Her clothes hung loosely on her body and she had just answered Peggys questions with one word sentences. Something was bothering her but Peggy couldnt find out what.

Suddenly she could hear Declans voice from a distance. She went over there and saw Declan and the librarian.

"Have you seen a young girl, kinda skinny with dark hair and blue eyes?" Declan asked.

The librarian looked thoughtful.

"Um... yeah, but she left about fifteen minutes ago. She left in a hurry and looked upset, so I didnt talk to her ..."

Declan looked at Peggy with an expression like a puppydog in his face.

"I guess we'll have to go without her" she said, pretending to be calm. Inside, she was really worried about what the librarian had said. Miranda must have been really upset about something.

"Okay" Declan said reluctantly. Peggy knew that he cared about Miranda a lot more than he let on to others.

* * *

To Be Continued?

Only if you like it, I don't write it for myself you know.

MissDiablo


	3. Telling

Forgotten Part 3

I get really sad when no one reviews, so please, if youre reading this, review!

* * *

After having lunch with Peggy, Declan went back to his office to find Miranda, who had fallen asleep, sitting on the couch. Declan was really confused now. Why did she leave the library so quickly that she didnt have time to have lunch with him and Peggy? And why was she here, in his office, now?

He watched her sleep. Her dark hair, pale face and red lips made her look like Snowhite to Declan. After knowing her a long time, he still knew almost nothing about her. He decided to find out as much as possible about her. Declan didnt want to wake her up yet, she looked as if she needed to sleep, but he figured she must have classes that she needed to go to. He gently shook her shoulders, but she didnt wake up. When he shook her a bit harder, she stirred.

"Miranda, wake up!"

She opened her blue eyes.

"Declan..."

"What are you doing here?" Declan interrupted. "And why didnt you have lunch with us? We were worried!"

"Yeah, right" Miranda muttered under her breath, before looking up to his face. "I was busy, okay? I'm sorry!" She said, a bit irritated.

"Miranda, please tell me what's wrong with you. Me and Peggy just want to help you. You don't look too well Miranda, you've lost weight, havent you?" Declan sounded really worried for his friend.

"No" Miranda said offensively.

"I can tell you have Miranda, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Fine" She said quietly. "Declan you know how people who had cancer in the past can get it back, right?"

"Right, but what's this got to do..."

Miranda interrupted him.

"When I was a kid... I... I had leukemia." Miranda said, looking right into Declans eyes. "And it's coming back."

* * *

TBC?

I don't think I'm gonna continue this story, cause it seems like nobody's reading it. Too bad "Mysterious Ways" was cancelled, It was a great show... Please review if you want me to continue!

MissDiablo


	4. Knowing

Forgotten Chapter 4

This is kind of a long chapter but please keep reading, and frenchgirl, I do my story and you post yours? Please:)

* * *

On the way to Peggy's office Miranda thought about how she could tell her friend what she had just told Declan. If she had told him, it wouldn't be fair not to tell Peggy. She sighed. It would be hard to tell her. It had been so long ago since she was ill, so she didn't tell anybody about it. Only her parents and her brothers knew about it now.

She knocked on the door to Peggy's office.

"Come in." She heard her friends voice.

"Hi Peggy" Miranda stepped in. "I just wanted to talk to you..."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two women.

"Miranda, I think I know what you want to talk about... Declan was here about an hour ago, and he was so worried. He told me... he told me that you have leukemia. Is it true, Miranda?"

"It's true." Miranda said, staring at the floor, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"How long have you known that it's back?" Peggy took a step towards Miranda.

"About a week."

Miranda looked up and her ice blue eyes met Peggys warm brown. Tears started to form in Miranda's eyes and she closed them, not wanting to show Peggy that she felt like crying inside. She felt Peggy's arms around her and realised that she was hugging her.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you Miranda." She said.

"Actually" Miranda spoke up, releasing her friend. "They want me to come in tomorrow, stay for a couple of days so that they can take some new tests. They said that I should bring my family, but..."

"You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No"

"I'll come, and I'm sure Declan will too."

The next morning, Peggy was following Miranda to her apartment to pick up some things. Peggy stepped in to the apartment after Miranda. It was a small but nice place. She looked at the walls. Most of them were covered in photos. Mostly they contained pictures of rivers, mountains or waterfalls, but right next to her, Peggy found one with people in it.

In the picture, four teenage boys sat around a table, all of them smiling. In the lap of one of them, a little girl sat. The girl was wearing jeans, an oversized purple t-shirt and a baseball cap that was big and covered most of her head. She was smiling too. An IV- needle was in her arm, going allt he way up to a bag of fluid. She was very skinny.

Peggy smiled, thinking the girl looked like one of the cancer patients from the pediatric clinic. Then a horrible thought hit her. This must be Miranda and her brothers, she thought.

"Is this you Miranda?" Peggy asked, raising her voice a little to her friend who's in the bedroom, picking up some clothes. Miranda walks up to Peggy, glancing at the picture.

Yeah that's me" Miranda says, and thinks that this might be a good time to call her brothers.

* * *

TBC? 

Always looking forward to a good review!


	5. Remembering

**Forgotten Chapter 5**

Here's the new chapter, and sorry for the long wait! I watched an old episode a few days ago, where Miranda's mother visits, and she shows Declan and Peggy a picture of Miranda as a kid, with a tutu and she tells them that Miranda danced ballet until she was 13.

I dance ballet too, since I was 7 (I'm 14 now) so I got a bit inspired! I had to look up some of the ballet words 'cause only know them in french, so I'm sorry if something is spelled wrong.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

While sitting with the phone in her hand, Miranda thought about how much she loved her brothers. They had always been there for her, always helping her out when she got in trouble. She guessed that their ages was the reason they didn't fight as much with her as with each other. They were quite old when she came in to their family, so they must have enjoyed having a baby sister and not just boys in the family.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. A book in her bookshelf that she hadn't seen in a long time. She took it out, and when she opened it, she realised that it was a photo album.

Pictures that she had almost forgotten, of her family, friends and herself showed at every page. Her and her brothers at the zoo, her family at Christmas Eve many years ago, and a picture from her first ballet performance, when she was 10 years old. She couldn't help but stare at the photo that showed two girls in leotards and tutus with flowers in their hands, both happily smiling. She and her friend Libby had gotten the lead roles in the performance, and she remebered how happy she had felt.

Back then, dancing had been the only thing that she really liked, exept physics and science, and she had loved the wonderful feeling when you twirled and leaped with the music.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_About fifteen girls, all in dance clothes, were spread acroos the exercise room. Some of them were stretching, others were chatting while tying the bands of their point shoes, and some were just dancing around, laughing with each other._

_The teacher comes in, wearing a black leotard with a long black tutu. She tries to silence the girls._

_"Attention girls! Line up!"_

_All of them take their places by the barre, putting one hand on it and the other by their side, preparing for the first exercise._

_"Okay girls, we start with a few pliés in the first position, and then in third. Grand pliés, please!"_

_The music starts, and the girls in the advanced ballet class starts the exercise, moving their bodies in perfect time with the music._

_

* * *

When the lesson ended, the girls sat in a circle on the floor with the teacher, mrs Smith sitting next to them._

_"You all know that we will have our first performance in a few weeks, and I know that you have been waiting to hear who got the lead roles, so I'm not gonna let you wait any longer" she said smiling. "The two girls who got the roles are Liberty Roberts and Miranda Fiegelstein!"_

_

* * *

Back in the changing room when the class had ended, Libby was very happy._

_"We got the roles Randie! We got the lead roles!" She couldn't help but laugh, and took a few ballet steps of pure joy. She combed out her waist long, blonde hair and started to pull a pair of jeans on. Looking over at Miranda, she saw that her friend still sat on a chair in her purple tights and black leotard, with her dark hair still tied up. She looked tired and hadn't even started to get her clothes out of her bag._

_"What's the matter Randie? Aren't you happy?" She looked concerned. Sure, the lessons were tough, but not that tough._

_"Yeah, I'm happy" Miranda said and smiled. She started to pull out the hair net that held up her hair. She had wanted to be a real dancer, a prima ballerina, for as long as she could remember. And now, she was going to have a lead role in the performance! Yeah, she was happy, now that she had a real role. Before that, at least people had told her that she looked like a ballerina. She was short and thin, so she didn't have to think about her weight as much as the other girls, her hair was shoulder length, just long enough to pull into a hair net, away from her face._

_

* * *

_

While putting on her clothes, she noticed some of the other girls staring at her. She looked down on her body, not seeing what they stared at. Turning around to look at her back, she saw it too. A big bruise was forming on her back, and she quickly pulled her sweater down to cover it. She didn't think too much about it though, she got bruises often.

_She sighed, and suddenly just wanted to go to bed and sleep for hours. She got tired easily now, and she wasn't as strong as she used to be._

_

* * *

Her mother was giving them a ride home, and as they walked out of the building, Libby took her hand. She didn't have to say anything, she understood that her friend didn't want to talk or think about it now._

_"Do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?" Libby asked, being the best thing Miranda could have now, a friend._

_Miranda just nodded and smiled. She didn't have to think about it now._

**

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

She slowly dialled the number to her brothers office, the numbers had been in her mind for ages.

"Hi, this is Miranda Fiegelstein, I'm looking for Michael." Miranda tried to keep her voice clear and calm, she wanted to tell her brothers, but she didn't want them to think that she was weak.

As soon as she heard her brothers soft voice, she knew that it would all be okay. She felt so calm.

"Is that you Randie? How are you doing?"

She smiled, realising how good it felt to be called her nickname again. The smile quickly disappeared, as she prepared herself to tell him the bad news.

* * *

TBC?

Well, review and tell me what you think. I hope that you liked it and didn't get bored with all the ballet stuff :)

MissDiablo


End file.
